


All the Lovers with No Time for Me

by CitrusVanille



Category: McFly
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>176 words of Not Happy post-Dougie/Harry. Based in part on a conversation I had a long time ago with <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://figletofvenice.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://figletofvenice.livejournal.com/"></a><b>figletofvenice</b> about fandom conventions, especially as regards the relationship between Dougie and Harry. Or, at least, the scenes before and after this - that are still in my junk pile - are based on that conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Lovers with No Time for Me

The house is dark, silent, empty. Dougie thinks there should be an echo, some kind of hollow sound to emphasize that he’s the only one here, now – not just for a night, a week, a month, but for good – but there’s nothing to break the stillness. He draws his knees up to his chest, curls himself around them, feels too small sitting alone on the carpet with their bed – _his_ bed – only inches away, too big for just him.

_Fuck him,_ he thinks, _if he couldn’t handle it, if he wanted to pretend we weren’t –_

Dougie swallows hard, hugs his legs closer to his body, can feel himself shaking. _Fuck him,_ he thinks again, presses his forehead to his knees, squeezes his eyes tight against the sharp prickle of tears. _I did the right thing. I did._

“Fuck him,” he whispers aloud – needs to hear it, needs to make the sick feeling in his stomach go away, needs to fill the space around him – then louder, “ _Fuck him_.” But the words are swallowed by the shadows.


End file.
